tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Spotless Record
* Michael Brandon |season=7 |season_no=7.09 |number=165 |released= * 16th October 2003 * 19th February 2004 * 29th March 2004 * 24th April 2004 * 22nd October 2004 * 10th September 2005 * 16th September 2005 * 18th September 2009 |previous=The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand |next=Toby's Windmill/Toby and the Windmill}} The Spotless Record, later shortened to Spotless Record, is the ninth episode of the seventh season. Plot A new tank engine named Arthur arrives. The Fat Controller explains that he is to shunt trucks and pull freight, and that he was chosen for he has a spotless record. Percy is confused, so Thomas explains that it means Arthur has never been naughty and he has never had an accident. Later, Thomas and Percy are bumping trucks around. They knew this was naughty but they are having fun. Thomas tells Arthur to join in, but he declines. Arthur's first job is to take a train of fruit to market. The trucks sing at him which he thinks is very rude. This gives Thomas an idea. He tells Arthur that the Fat Controller does not like the trucks singing, and that he should tell them to stop. Arthur is convinced that he can keep the trucks in order and sets off while Thomas chuckles at his little joke. Arthur is out on the main line when the trucks start singing again. Arthur crossly tells them to stop, so the trucks decide that if they cannot sing, they will try and teach Arthur a lesson instead. When they come to the top of Gordon's hill, the trucks use their weight to pull Arthur down at high speed. But up ahead Duck has stopped at a level crossing. Arthur tries to stop, but it is too late and he crashes into the back of Duck's train, completely destroying Arthur's trucks and Duck's brake van. Squashed fruit flies in all directions. Arthur is very upset. His spotless record has been ruined. Thomas arrives with the Fat Controller. Arthur tells him how he told the trucks to stop singing, but they pulled him down the hill. Thomas feels ashamed and tells the Fat Controller that it was his fault since he told Arthur to stand up to the trucks. The Fat Controller orders Thomas to help clean up the mess. Harvey arrives with the breakdown train and everyone works hard to clean up the mess. That evening, Arthur is being cleaned when Thomas arrives. Thomas apologises for tricking him, and Arthur is grateful that Thomas owned up. The two engines decide that spotless records can be broken, but then mended again, just like friendship. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Arthur * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel * The Windmill * Three Tier Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the seventh season. * In a picture of Thomas and Arthur at Tidmouth Sheds, James is not on the turntable. * In both Michael Angelis narrations, this is the last episode in which an engine says, "Peep! Peep!" as they are whistling. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * This is the only episode where the term Foolish Freight Cars was mentioned in the US dub (Michael Angelis' US dub only; Michael Brandon's US dub uses Troublesome Trucks instead). Goofs * When Thomas explains what a spotless record is, James is hurrying past in the background, but soon after, he and his train disappear. * When the shot fades to Thomas and Percy whizzing past Arthur, smoke is venting up from beneath the tracks before Thomas runs on them. * In the first three close-ups of Arthur, his left eyebrow is scratched. * The trucks keep swapping places during Arthur's journey. In addition, their faces keep swapping sides. * When Arthur passes the windmill, the vans are missing their faces. * Arthur's first few wheels are lifted up during the collision, but in later shots they are back on the tracks. * When Arthur enters Maron, the end of the set can be seen at the top right. * In a close-up of Arthur, the track behind him leads to bushes. * At the docks, Percy pushes trucks past Thomas on the tracks right next to him. A few seconds later, Salty pushes trucks past Thomas on the same track, but in the other direction. * When this episode first aired on CiTV, the Radio Times still referred to Arthur by his original name, Clarence. * In the shot of Arthur's wheels while he is braking, the signal pole can be briefly seen. However in the next point of view shot, the trucks pass the signal again. * When Arthur starts his journey, he is actually pushing his trucks further towards the end of the siding. * Both tracks where Thomas and Arthur stand up while talking about the troublesome vans lead to dead ends in both sides. * In the first two close-ups of Arthur at the water tower, James spins on the turntable twice. * In the second close-up of Arthur at the water tower, his eye mechanism can be seen moving between his face and smokebox. * When Arthur passes the Three Tier Bridge, the trucks can be seen faceless if one were to look close enough. * When Thomas pushes the flatbeds and trucks with the damaged trucks' parts, two of the trucks and one of the flatbeds briefly jerk up. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Arthur (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Off to Market! * Ravensburger - Track Trouble Home Media Releases es:El Impecable Registro pl:Nieposzlakowana Opinia Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes